1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit and a method of fabricating the same, and more generally to a semiconductor structure and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As the level of integration of a semiconductor device is getting higher, the dimension of the same is getting smaller. Therefore, the dimension of each component such as a current divider of the semiconductor device has to be reduced correspondingly.
A conventional current divider achieves the purpose of diving current by using a polysilicon layer and a metal layer formed in a snake shape. However, the polysilicn layer and the metal layer occupy a considerable large area, so that the dimension of the semiconductor device cannot be reduced. Further, the process for forming the current divider cannot be integrated with the current processes quite often, so that the process complexity is increased and the fabrication cost is higher.
Accordingly, how to design a current divider which occupies a small area and is compatible with the current processes has become one of the main topics in the industry.